


Dimensions of A Demon

by tomorrow_probably



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Black Wolf (Group), F/F, F/M, Ford's Time in the Portal, Gravity Falls AU, Lysimachos (Group), M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Apocalyptic AU (welcometogravityfeels on Tumblr), Some Sciencey Stuff?, my somewhat terrible writing, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrow_probably/pseuds/tomorrow_probably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford jumps dimensions (again) and lands in a very interesting one. It reminds him of home. Someone looks oddly familier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensions of A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here on AO3! So excited to get started. Anyway, here's some of my somewhat crappy writing. It's not the best... This book was inspired by the Post Apocolyptic AU for Gravity Falls on Tumblr! AU is credited to Kazriku/welcometogravityfeels on Tumblr. Go check them out! So, anyway, here we go on a oh so magical adventure across the multiverse!

Ford has been to a ton of interesting dimensions, and met some interesting people on his short time on the other side of the God forsaken portal that he'd built.

But for now, he's trying to focus on where he is now. In this time.

He's picked up a few things in his past, what, five years of traveling all around the multiverse? 

These things include a digital mapping system; it can recognize what dimension you're in and give you a map of the area up to a one thousand mile radius! This one's come in handy.

Multiple futuristic hand guns that he can stick to his belt. Those have helped him more than he's liked...

Ford's definitely keeping fit. With all this running and fighting monsters, he's more flexible and in shape than he was in his high school years!

But, back to the point. Ford has just arrived in a new dimension. But this one looks eerily close to another futuristic-apocalypse dimension he's been to (dimension 45c).

But this one also looks like his dimension. Ford's dimension. And Ford has definitely seen enough to know what his dimension is like.

Except, also lots of similarities to dimension 45c. Tons. 

First, there's the run down buildings. Citizens of all size and shape crawling, walking, running, even stuck all over the place. 

Then, there's all the fighting. And the aftermath of the presumed previous fighting.

"Everyone, down! Now!" Ford heard a rough voice yelling instructions in the distance. He had zero clue as to what was going on, but he wasn't entirely helpless.

He knew how to fight. But even this was out of his domain. 

So Ford started running. He got behind a run down garbage bin, and just before a loud blast went off he got his head covered.

After a minute or two of complete black, Ford decided to uncover his head. What he saw around him was almost the same, except some passed out people in the middle of ... the city? It was hard to tell what this place used to be.

So Ford ran toward these people, but just before he could get there some person came out of nowhere and knocked him down.

"State your identity and purpose, intruder." Ford didn't have to be told twice. Would you if a laser gun was being pointed at your head?

"St-Stanford Filbrick Pines! I just got here, and frankly I have no idea what is going on so-"

"Don't you dare shoot that poor man, Jonathan. There are too many confused people, and plus we have a tragedy out on the field. Go help your fellow medics." 

This Jonathan was than patted on the back by the person who Ford was soon to thank greatly for saving his life. 

"So sorry. Jonny's new. Anyways, what brings you to the apocalyptic dimension of forty-nine point seven apostrophe-backslash? Just a wanderer?"

Ford got up, about to thank this man, but almost immediately his words were thrown away. The city was bad enough, but this man looked oddly familiar. 

"What? Oh, don't tell me you're speechless. Sure, I may not be as clean as you, but trust me; if you plan on staying here your gonna be as dirty as me no time!"

Ford regained his words, but was still stunned as to his surroundings.

"I plan on staying here for a little while, as I do all the places I visit. Also, you can call me Ford."

Ford and the man shook hands. 

"I've been rude. My name is Tyrone. This is my home town, which has turned into a run down city of, well, I'll tell you the details later. My main concern right now with you can probably be fixed easily; do you know how to fight?"

Ford answered yes, because he does know how to fight. He has to know how to fight. And if these people don't believe him (which, Ford thinks that they will) he's got the mental and physical scars to prove it.

Ford and Tyrone got to know each other, and Tyrone explained to Ford how this apocalypse came about, and how his group of rebels (named the Lysimachos) are helping.

"Well, I think it's time that we go to my groups base camp. We can introduce you to my group, and hopefully they'll accept you. But there is one person in worried about rejecting you."

"Who?"

"You'll see. She's, uh, difficult when it comes to outsiders. She was manning one of our camps when it got raided. It really got under her skin that the place that me was in charge of got robbed."

"I hope she doesn't reject me."

Ford pondered the idea of rejection. He's damn familiar with it, considering his abnormality made him a reject to most in his younger years.

"I hope so too, Ford. I hope so too..."

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters to come will be much longer. Good day/night!


End file.
